What Hurts The Most
by The Sake of Those We Hold Dear
Summary: TwinsxHaruhi WARNING smut: "It had been 3 months since Haruhi had disappeared. Nobody in the Host Club had been able to find her, not even Kyouya and his privet police force had been able to locate the missing girl." Haruhi Twins love lemon... Keep Going?


AN: Hey this a Ouran High School Host Club fic

The twins were sad, sad and heartbroken. It had been 3 months since Haruhi had disappeared. Nobody in the Host Club had been able to find her, not even Kyouya and his privet police force had been able to locate the missing girl.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
>That don't bother me<br>I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

Kaoru was more worried about his brother than he thought he should be. He couldn't remember a time where Hikaru had cried in front of other besides him and Haruhi, but he had. He broke down the day after the graduation in front of her apartment; he and his brother were planning in telling her that they were both in love with her. It was raining, and she was gone.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_  
><em>Goin' on with you gone still upsets me<br>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
>But that's not what gets me<em>

Ranka had said that after coming home crying over something that Ranka didn't know about. She had packed her bag and called a taxi. Saying she wanted to be alone for a while and that she needed to think about stuff. _Stuff_ both of the twins hated that word now, because of course, it was the thing that had taken their world from them.

Why had she left? Was it because of them? Was it because they had kissed her cheeks on stage? These were the questions ran through both of their heads. _It _was_ their fault wasn't it?_ Kaoru sighed he shouldn't be think about it, it would only hurt him further.

_What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And havin' so much to say  
>And watchin' you walk away<em>

They could see it the image of her walking to the taxi, suit case in hand and tears running down her cheeks.

_And never knowin'  
>What could've been<br>And not seein' that lovin' you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do<em>

It was tragic and only furthered their heartbreak. Why had she left? It was their fault they were sure of it but, what had she meant about needing time to think. She was smarter than them she could have thought about it here with the weird little family that Tamaki was convinced that they were.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
>But I'm doin' it<br>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

Hikaru and Kaoru both regretted; not telling her how they really felt, toying around with her. Well, the twins couldn't regret that. They never could, They never would. Because if it wasn't for her, the twins were both sure that they couldn't have survived the way that they did. Happy and healthy, and it was all thanks to her. But now the Kaoru was sure that he and his brother were drifting apart, even with exchanging kisses and touches they were still falling apart. It was her fault but they didn't care they just wanted her back. She could fix them. They knew it

_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
>But I know if I could do it over<br>I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
>That I left unspoken<em>

Half way across the country, a girl with a different name mourned. She mourned for the twins that had convinced her to fall for them and she had, but she fell too hard and couldn't choose between the two, they shouldn't be pulled apart just because of her, she wouldn't come between them it would only hurt her and them. And now... It was the third month that she had been away from her home, but, she was going back today.

She now knew that she hated being away from the two men that she loved, yes she loved them both of them but she hadn't been able to recognize that before but Haruhi could now and she was disappointed with her own cowardice. But at the time she had thought it was a necessary step to distancing herself from the twins. It had only had the longing worse.

Haruhi's plane had landed. As she stepped off the airplane she smiled she was going to see them. She had to, no, _needed_ to. A few tears trickled down her cheeks and she smiled. She loved her twins.

~time skip~

The taxi pulled up to the gate of the Hitachiin mansion, and the driver gave an odd look at her wrinkled, "commoner" clothes and she gave him a knowing smile, paid him and got out. She opened the gate and started on the long walk to the main house.

~time(AN: It takes a really long time to walk there.) skip~

_What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And havin' so much to say  
>(Much to say)<br>And watchin' you walk away_

She knocked on the huge double doors that she was presented with as she stepped on the porch. After a yell of 'coming' and footsteps padding towards the door, Kaoru opened the door with Hikaru draping his arms around his younger brother's shoulders. They both looked ill, she had been right to come back, but she should have returned before they looked like this they were supposed to forget about her. But as thought about it she remembered them calling her their world. The tears that she had been holding back started, silently sliding down her cheeks. They stood there in sweat- and not much else as they looked shocked to see her there, standing on their porch, with a look of love on her face, love for both of them. Hikaru disentangled himself from his younger brother and slowly reached for her chin while Kaoru reached for her hands. Their faces hold a combination of shock, fear, and a longing for contact. She knew that the look was the most prominent emotion on her face. She reached out and wrapped her fingers around their wrists, and put, a hand each, on her face.

Kaoru was, surprisingly, was the first to snap, and her to his lips. Haruhi threw her arms around his neck as she threw herself into the kiss; she ran her tongue along the seam of his lips. He let her explore his mouth as Hikaru wrapped his arms around the small girl's waist. Then suddenly pushed the panting girl away from him and turned her to face the older of the two twins. Kaoru was sweet with the first kiss even if he was the one who snapped and grabbed the tiny female first. Hikaru, no matter what he did was a more vicious lover, forcing her mouth open and making her bend to his will. Then out of nowhere Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand and forced in down the back of her pants, not that she was complaining. She bucked into the hand cupping her and moaned. With the below waist-line contact initiated and her definitely not protesting the touches of his younger brother Hikaru dragged her pant and panties off her waist as Kaoru removed the curios hand from her bottom to help by ripping he top off.

_And never knowin'  
>What could've been<br>And not seein' that lovin' you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do, oh<br>Oh yeah_

Hikaru loomed over her as he ran his hand over her waist to bring it to her inner thigh, and she whimpered as Kaoru nudged a wet finger into her bottom while biting into her neck hard to cause her to bleed. She realized that he was mad at her for leaving while Hikaru was just relived that she came back to them, and that she loved them.

_What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And havin' so much to say  
>(To say)<br>And watchin' you walk away_

So she let Kaoru be rough with her, she deserved so much worse, besides she enjoyed seeing a side of Kaoru that wasn't ever seen before. She yelped a little and bent down as he forced a second finger in and pushed her face into his older brother crotch.

Kaoru bent with her and whispered into her ear, "Suck him, and do it now!" thrusting his fingers a little harder into her too-tight hole. She sobbed as she nodded the pain felt good, it was telling her that she was actually there with them. And as she pulled Hikaru's pants down to cling to his knees, Kaoru scissored the fingers in her and she yelled, in pain and pleasure. Her hands clung to Hikaru's hips as she turned to look at the younger of the two boys, he had a mean smirk on his face as he bent the fingers inside of her and pushed, hard, this too got a reaction from her but this time it was a scream. "do it" He growled at Haruhi, she guessed he wasn't happy with her failure to comply. He grabbed the back of her hair, and shoved her head over the tip of his erection. She took it willingly and hummed in satisfaction.

_And never knowin'  
>What could've been<br>And not seein' that lovin' you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do<em>

Hikaru looked pained, like he didn't it to happen that way. He looked at his brother, Kaoru was supposed to be the kind and gentle one. But as he looked at his younger brother, Hikaru saw a rage that surprised him. Kaoru was mad at her for leaving them the way she had and he was taking that rage out on her, but then why was she enjoying it? The way that Kaoru was touching her would make most girls scream in pain, but she looked happy as she got to work on him. Hikaru groaned, as he grabbed her hair and bucked, he couldn't think anymore.

_Not seein' that lovin' you  
>That's what I was trying to do. ~ooo<em>

Kaoru smirked as Hikaru whimpered; Haruhi was enjoying herself too, '_good_' he thrust a third finger into her, and she chocked.

TBC

Should I write more?

WORD COUNT: 1,717


End file.
